Jamie Salmon
Jamie and Soap on level Shut the Satellite Up. Jamie Salmon is the main protagonist in Call of Duty: Nuclear War, its sequel, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4 and Call of Duty: Final Years. Biography Captain Salmon is the former commander of 51st as well as its former second in command. He was promoted to Lieutenant by his dying Lieutenant in America. He was later promote to Captain for ending the Afghanistan War. Jamie's first name is never mentioned until the death of Lieutenant John Reeds. He meets Soap in a prison ward and clearing his name. He is the first Australian to appear in the call of duty series. He is also leads a mysterious man into battle where he finds out is name is John Palmer. But later they fight in a submarine and is shot by Sergeant Riley Parker for lying to his Captain. He is the put on a mission to hunt down a man in Afghanistan. Meeting Nikita for real Jamie first met Nikita after he substained heavy injuries for Skywolf 39's fuel tank igniting near him and shot him in the face with his own shotgun. Jamie is the first playable character to speak through gaming dialogue. Call of Duty: Nuclear War Captain Salmon is main playable character. He is one of four characters to survive the others are Captain Price, Soap and Nikolai from the crash. Nuclear War 2 Captain Salmon is still a Captain and he is sent to assassinate, Shepherd. He is still a playable character in this game. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4 Another idea. Jamie is still Captain and now assisting marines in Japan from Russians. He does not return as a playable character but he does return with his famous JS-6. He can appear with injuries to his right and left arm and stitches on his face. His right arm is covered with a bandage. Jamie is now hunting for President Igor Krum. Jamie continues to fight through Russia in this Nuclear War but 2 days before it restarted Australian forces and American forces including the FBI and CIA removed all nukes in Russia. Jamie is now commanding a new group which includes. Sergeant James Ramirez, Captain Foley, Staff Sergeant Dunn, Sergeant Jack "Phantom" Johnson, Playable character Sergeant Josh Rogers and Lieutenant Michael Fontaine. He is later controllable for the last three missions. Future Warfare Jamie returns in Future Warfare first as a minor character. He hardly fights and has taught Parker on his abilities. He returns as a Lieutenant Colonel. Biography: Zero Tolerance Timeline Jamie Salmon joined the army at age 17, he trained for the role of a Combat Engineer and later at the age of 20 he was promoted from Sapper to Lance Corporal after being reassigned to a rifleman He was deployed to fight against ISIS in 2015, and earned the Victorian Cross during a campaign in Syria. On his 21st birthday he was promoted to Corporal after he became a candidate for a second time for the VC, and was allowed leave to see his family. Four years later he became Sergeant, and joined Duntroon Military College at age of 26 and became a 2nd Lieutenant at age 27. Prior to the War he became Lieutenant after being reassigned to Wolf Division and than finally Captain at age 30 due to shortage of Officers. Trivia *Jamie is the only character of his squad that always uses an AK47. *As an NPC you can see an empty Desert Eagle on his hip and a full SAA on his shoulder. He never uses the Desert Eagle though, it's also possible due to his squad issued with it. *Jamie is actually the main character of Nuclear War but less played. He is also the only playable character to appear more NPC times then anyone else. *At the end of my Modern Warfare 4, he is promoted to Major. *Jamie also has the initials L.C. on his sleeves and on his in active claymore mine *Jamie no longer wields an AK in Future Warfare series but instand wields an Armour Piercing M4. *Jamie is has a close friendship with his unit, Soap, Louis and Price. *Jamie is the third Captain that doesn't have a rank abbrevation. *Jamie seems to bring up his past missions alot as seen in Salmon's Capture, Freefall, Lost Boy and One Shot, One Kill. *He is the first known Lieutenant Colonel in the series. *Jamie has been promoted four times after someone's death. Once to Corporal at an unknown time, second he mention during the last mission in Call of Duty: Future Warfare he was promoted when his unnamed Sergeant died, third one his staff sergeant died of wounds from a car crash and to lieutenant by the dying John Reeds. *Jamie died at the age of 128 it stated that he died after the events and end of the Chinese-Australian War. *Jamie, Soap and Price has some similar traits **Jamie, Soap and Price are best-friends with there Sergeants. Jamie is best-friends with Wayne Wilson, Price is Best-friends with or more or less a father figure to Soap and Soap is best-friends with Roach and Price. **Jamie and Soap rescue Captains. **All there names start with J letter. **Soap and Jamie's nicknames start with S. MacTavish has Soap and Jamie has Shooter. **Their right-hand man is a Lieutenant but have unfortunate incidents. Gaz was Price's, Ghost was Soap's and Jack was Jamie's. **They were saved by a Russian. **Jamie, Price and Soap all of scars on their right eyebrow. **This page is protected so if any contributor wants to edit this page talk to me, or any other Admin around here. **He become the leader of Wolf Company after Chinese-Australian War events. See more: Ya might also be lookin' for Jamie Salmon (MGS) or Jamie Salmon (Wassup). Category:Made up Characters S Category:Multiplayer Chracters Category:Australians Category:Call of Duty: The Warriors Category:Protagonists Category:Original character Category:Rebooted Characters Category:Military Personnel Category:Pure Good Category:White Anglo-Saxon Protestants Category:War Veterans